


Crimson Taboo

by PeachieBaby05



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, menstruation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieBaby05/pseuds/PeachieBaby05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima wakes up aching in need, but Delphine is at the end of her cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addixion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/gifts).



> Just a fantasy. And a release.

“Delphine,” she was roused slightly from sleep by her lover’s soft giggle in her ear. Cosima’s soft smooth hands slid under the silk camisole Delphine wore. She moaned and stretched as Cosima’s lips pressed against her cheek.

“Cosima,” she breathed out the precious name. “I am still sleeping!” She rolled on to her back and smiled sleepily at the dark haired beauty. She reached out and tanged one hand in the dreadlocks loosely flowing around Cosima’s shoulders.

“No. You’re awake now.” Cosima bent close and kissed her lover’s soft lips. “I love you, Delphine.” She slipped her hand higher and her palm covered Delphine’s right breast. She squeezed gently and began to rub her hand over the hardening nipple. “You’re wide awake!” Cosima chuckled. She shoved up the silk camisole and wrapped her lips around the swollen nipple. Her teeth nipped playfully. She moved her body over Delphine’s and concentrated on straddling her thigh. Her heated core rubbed against Delphine.

The blonde began to moan, her back arched and whimpers escaped her throat. “Cosimaaaaa… You know I can’t do anything. Mother nature is visiting this week.” She blushed to her roots. Cosima always teased her about her verbiages.

“You can say period or even menstruating, Delphine!” She giggled at the blonde. She had the dirtiest laugh when she was aroused. “And besides that, you know it doesn’t bother me. It’s just blood. We can shower after.” Cosima’s eyes darkened with desire. She sucked harder at the blonde’s nipple as she slipped her hand down between their bodies and cupped her lover’s heated pussy.

Delphine gasped as her soft fingers touched lace. Her doe eyes widened and heat rushed to her face. “Baby, please!”

Cosima giggled again and moved her hand. She moved so that she was lying between her lover’s spread thighs and she gently ground her pussy against Delphine’s. It was just about arousing her, teasing her. Not about tribbing, at least not this time. She giggled at the thought. “Delphine, you are swollen, you are ready, you want me. Don’t you?”

Delphine bit back a cry as she felt her body responding to the brunette’s movements. She spread her thighs wider, feeling her body growing heavy with desire and her pussy was slick and hot. She pressed up to meet Cosima’s squirming hips. “Yes, I want you, Cosima.” She gasped as she felt Cosima’s pubic mound grinding against her clit. “Merde!”

Cosima grinned around the pink nipple that her lips were wrapped around. Cosima growled and pulled at the other nipple with knowing fingers. Her teeth bit down on the nipple and she was rewarded with a cry from Delphine’s pink lips. She let the nipple pop from her lips and she raised her mouth to Delphine’s. She gently kissed the woman, slowly and dipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Her tongue traced her lover’s lips and plunged into the burning sweetness of the fair haired woman. She was always startled when Delphine submitted to her aggression. She deepened their kiss, her hips rocking against her lover’s pussy. “Say yes, Delphine.”

Delphine’s eyes popped open, her blush returned. She struggled internally. She reasoned with herself, it was at the end of her cycle, the flow was minimal at best. Her body was being licked by the flame that was Cosima. “Oui,” she gasped. “Baise moi, Cosima!”

Immediately, in case the blonde lost her nerve, Cosima slid down and moaned. She hooked her thumbs into the blonde’s lace panties and began to pull them free from the silky thighs. She looked at the neatly trimmed curls and the silly little string nestled there, a rush of heat slammed her right between her thighs. She moved slowly and began to rub her thumbs over the small thin lips, and smiled as Delphine’s hips jerked in response. She slid her finger between Delphine’s swollen lips and easily found the pink clit. She grinned as the other woman moaned. Cosima watched her lover’s face and she circled her finger over the sensitive tip.

Delphine was stunned by her body’s response to Cosima. She never even touched herself during her monthly cycle, but Cosima’s eager expression aroused her more than she had ever been before. All these firsts came with Cosima. She arched with a soft cry as the brunette tapped her clit. “Co-si-ma!” she was pleading desperately. She had never been so aroused in her life. But still, the dreadlocked woman teased.

Cosima leaned close, her dark eyes still watching Delphine’s reddening face, gaging the blonde’s response. Her breath was hot against the blonde’s pussy. Cosima gently moved the string aside and flat tongued the little bundle of nerves. Delphine’s hips jerked in shock. It was strange how more alive and tingling her body was at this moment. She silently wondered if it was the taboo nature of the situation. She whimpered when Cosima moaned in pleasure. Delphine held very still, internally urging the brunette to continue but biting her lower lip to prevent herself from begging aloud. But the quirk in Cosima’s dark eyes showed that she knew what the blonde was struggling with.

Cosima pulled back with a teasing smirk. Her lips curving into that heated silky expression that made Delphine’s body melt. Holding the blonde’s hazel eyes captive, Cosima deliberately reached out and wrapped the string of Delphine’s tampon around her finger and slowly pulled it from her lover’s body. She gave the blonde time to stop her if it was just too much but Delphine’s eyes remained wide open and her breathing was strained. She was obviously extremely aroused. Cosima glanced at the little tube before casually dropping it into the bed side trash can. It was barely dirty. Still her mouth watered. It was such a taboo thing. She chuckled, the word “red wings” flashing in her mind. She slid her two fingers inside the slippery heat.

Delphine was always so hot when Cosima fucked her. Hot and slick, Delphine opened herself to her lover. The world stopped, and Delphine just allowed herself to feel Cosima’s hand inside her. She knew it was so naughty; this was something that she had never even considered. Her sex life before Cosima had been lifeless and dull. The men never even bothered to attempt to arouse her. But Cosima made sure every molecule in Delphine’s body was throbbing intensely. Even now, as she looked down at the dreadlocked head burying itself into her most intimate of places, every part of her ached and throbbed. Delphine squeaked softly.

Cosima smiled as she heard that soft sound. She began to fuck the woman faster, marveling in how wet Delphine was. She wasn’t sure if it was her arousal or the bit of blood left, but she didn’t really care. She felt her hot pussy throbbing as her tongue stroked the little button of Delphine’s clit. The taste was a bit muskier than usual, and the iron taste of her menstrual blood didn’t deter her desire for Delphine. In fact, although she had never been bothered by this, with Delphine it seemed to make her hungrier, almost feral in her need. She licked her clit slowly, dragging the blonde’s taste into her mouth. Her taste buds moaned in pleasure.

Delphine began to play with her own nipples, pulling the pink tips and sighing in desperation. At the sound, Cosima looked up, her pupils dilated in desire. She glued her brown eyes on the painted black fingertips drawing and twisting her rosy nipples. Delphine had her head thrown back and her teeth were biting on her lower lip. She was lost in ecstasy and it was the most erotic thing, Cosima had ever seen. She burrowed deeper into Delphine’s pussy. She sucked on the little button. The blonde shuddered and thrust her hips to meet Cosima’s mouth. Her clit fucked Cosima’s mouth slowly.

Cosima loved when Delphine lost control under her touch. She slid a third finger inside and began to plunge deeper into the slippery pussy. She could smell the coppery sweetness. It did things to Cosima’s scientific mind. She knew that menstrual blood was clean and it woke something primitive and untamed in the brunette to be allowed this taboo experience with her lover. Especially knowing how it originally made Delphine uncomfortable and her wildness took over the fear. That was what made her lose control.

Delphine grabbed Cosima’s dreadlocks and pressed her against her swollen heat. She was overwhelmed by the look in Cosima’s eyes as she felt Delphine clutching her. The brunette’s fingers thrust deep; her tongue worked the small nub. Unable to control herself, Cosima slid her free hand to her own clit and began to stroke her aching clit. She matched her movements on herself with the thrusts of her fingers inside Delphine. Her creams soaked her hand, she moaned so softly that Delphine barely heard her. But Delphine’s matching cry was delicious. Cosima fucked her blonde harder. That sound, of wet pussy being fucked, god, it was the most beautiful and erotic thing that ever touched the American’s ears.

Cosima twisted her wrist, her blunt fingertips finding and stroking the blonde’s g-spot, hard and fast. Her fingers slid inside herself. All shyness was gone from the blonde, her hips shivered as she thrust up to meet her lover’s mouth and fingers. Her heels hit the mattress, as she began to wail. She cried out her lover’s name and wave after wave crashed over her body. Her orgasm’s before Cosima had barely been real, but with Cosima, she was swept away in a tidal wave. Cosima felt her lover’s orgasm in the way she clamped down on her fingers. She jerked her hand free of the smooth wetness and pulled her hand from her own pussy to slip under Delphine’s ass and lifted her to Cosima’s mouth to thrust her tongue deep into her lover. She felt the rush of come and blood on her chin. Uncontrollable flames danced in her dark eyes, as Cosima drank from her lover. The taste of blood was slight, though it was there. Just enough to make her body throb and a moan escaped her throat.

Delphine felt Cosima lapping her like a kitten, her body twisted desperately. “Co-si-ma! Please!” The brunette lifted her eyes to the hazel ones, and she slowly pulled free from the blonde’s body. Delphine shuddered as she took note of the slight smears of crimson on Cosima’s chin. She was stunned by her body’s response. She was certain she would feel ashamed or at least disgusted. But she was throbbing instead. She moaned softly. “Come here. Come here, Cosima.”

The scientist smiled and slowly crawled up her lover’s body. She straddled the blonde’s hips and started to drag her hand across her face to wipe away the evidence. But Delphine, to both of their shocks, stopped her and dragged her lover down to kiss her, deeply. She tasted herself, wild and hot, on her lover’s tongue and lips. She groaned; it was such a powerful thing to share this, her blood, her come, her essence. She sucked on Cosima’s tongue when it plunged inside her own. The two lovers groaned in unison.

Delphine broke off their kiss and demanded, in a voice thick with desire, “Please, Cosima, I want to taste you.” The brunette looked at her, one eye brow arched curiously. She slid the fingertips of the hand that she had used to fuck herself against the French woman’s mouth and smirked cockily as the pink tongue darted out to lap up the sweet stickiness from them. “More,” the blonde begged.

Cosima then understood what her lover desired. She moved her lips to trace the shell of Delphine’s ear before whispering hotly against it. “Do you want me to sit on your face, my love? Do you want me to fuck your pretty little sweet mouth with my hot pussy? Do you want to taste what you have created?”

Delphine whimpered at the hot words spilled into her ear. “Yes! Now, dammit!”

Cosima moved up the blonde’s body, dragging her slick creams across her lover. She loved the hard pink nipple as she dragged her clit over it. It was nearly her undoing. She was so aroused; she knew it wouldn’t take long once Delphine’s expert tongue grabbed her. She recited the periodic table in her head, trying to calm herself as she straddled the French woman’s mouth. She felt Delphine's arms wrap around her waist and pull her down firmly against her tongue.

Delphine had discovered by accident how much she enjoyed having Cosima, as the brunette liked to put it, sitting on her face. They'd been making out one day, both of them desperate to give the other oral sex and finally Cosima suggested that they "69". Side by side, they were greedily making love when Delphine, on the verge of climax, had wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist. She'd rolled on to her back, her strength surprising them both and began eagerly licking and sucking the smaller woman's clit.

Cosima had pushed herself up on her palms and began to grind herself against the blonde, she felt herself grow even wetter as the soft mouth begun to swirl over her and taste her. Delphine's hands pulled the brunette down harder on her mouth and was rewarded with a gush of creams that coated her tongue. Cosima moaned, rocking back and forth as Delphine happily lapped at the brunette. 

Even now, Delphine pleaded with her eyes and tugging on Cosima's hips. "Come here," she demanded again. "Come here." So Cosima did. She slowly lowered herself to the blonde's lips. She spread her knees and lowered herself to the blonde's mouth. She pressed her hands against the bedroom wall and began to rock against the French beauty's demanding mouth. 

Delphine caught her lover's clit under her tongue and groaned softly. Cosima shaved herself completely bare except for a small strip of soft curls. Those curls tickled Delphine's nose as she licked flat tongued over the small slit of Cosima's pussy. She was sinking two fingers inside of the brunette and heard her cry out.  
Delphine grinned into Cosima's pussy. She moaned before she could stop herself and began fucking Cosima hard and fast. God, that sound. Even with her hearing slightly muffled by Cosima's toned thighs, Delphine could hear that splashy sound made from her fingers thrusting deep inside of her lover.  
Cosima slowly rocked on Delphine's mouth and fingers. She rested her head on her arms and concentrated on fighting her orgasm. She wanted to draw it out. She wants to make it last. But Delphine scraped her teeth along the tip of Cosima's clit and that's all it took. Cosima exploded. Cosima screamed.  
Delphine jerked her fingers free and buried her face deep into Cosima as she came. Her tongue buried inside the brunette and she lapped up every drop from the smaller woman. Her nose bumped Cosima's clit and she moaned. Cosima slid to lay beside her lover. Pressing her sweaty face into Delphine's throat.  
Delphine was gasping for breath. Their bodies lay close together. Like a puzzle, they fit perfectly. Shivering, Delphine pulled the blanket over their bodies. Cosima was already descending into sleep. Delphine quickly joined her.

She forgot to replace her tampon.


End file.
